


next time instead, just come to my bed

by magic_robot



Series: Tales from Aquabania [4]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a follow up to 'different'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> big, huge thanks and lots of love to intesto for reading and rereading and helping me complete this, it's long overdue.
> 
> here's some theme music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfYRLGAAcFE&feature=youtu.be

The next time the Commander saw Jimmy, Crash and the Professor were heaving his body into the laboratory of their new Battletram. The Professor hooked him up very carefully to the charging station, connecting thick electrical wires into ports hidden under synthetic skin and gave explicit instructions not to touch him until he booted up by himself. As soon as the Professor waved them off, the Commander went and inspected the machinery, finally leaning back against the wall. The four men stood quietly until it became clear that he wasn’t reflecting or thinking, he was going to wait there until Jaime woke up.

After some time Eaglebones cleared his throat in exasperation. “C’mon-” He caught himself, rolling his eyes slightly at his new name. “ _Commander_. We’ve got things to do, you can’t stand here all day and wait. Jaime will be fine, the Professor said to just leave him.”

“I’m not going to lea…It won’t take long. We’ll just wait here a bit, I’ll bet he’ll be up in no time, you’ll see!” The others hung around for a while – Crash stayed for a few hours before reluctantly patting him on the shoulder as he left. It was midnight when Ricky got up to pee and found the Commander slumped against the charging station.

The next day he conceded and left to go help the others with superhero business but returned that night with a sleeping bag and a pillow. He settled himself in the cosiest corner of the lab, facing towards the charging station and waited. 

 

Time began to pass and the sleeping bag became the foundation for a messy nest of blankets and as many pillows as he could scavenge. Days were for fighting bad guys and evenings hanging out with the others but nights were spent idling, listening to the dull hum of machinery, waiting for sleep. The flickering lights invaded his dreams, bursts of blinding glare ruining half-remembered scraps about the sea and soft sand. In one dream, Jaime never woke up and his body laid crumpled on the cold tile floor, thick red blood leaking from his head. He’d awoken, gasping for breath and heart racing but Jaime was still there, standing uselessly in the charging station, his metallic fingers twitching erratically.

Waiting began to grind and wear, his contributions to their superhero force dwindling until he was merely hanging in the background. Commanding the team fell to Eaglebones and his ego carried it until it became clear they couldn’t fight evil with two members out of action.

Frustrated and sore from losing, he shoved the Commander in the shoulder as he napped on the couch. “Get up.”

“G’way.” He grunted and rolled on his side.

“Look at you, you’re useless. You can’t keep sleeping in there.”

“Relax, Eaglebutt. I’m still at the peak of my crime fighting ability.“ He rolled onto his back and stretched out. “Besides, I bet he’s going to wake up any minute now, he’s been twitching like crazy lately.”

Crash perked up. “Really? Can I come wait with you?”

“Sure can. Eaglebones, you can’t come, you said I was useless.”

“Gee, I think I can cope without sleeping on the cold, hard floor in a dirty lab.” He rolled his eyes before sighing and looking the Commander in the eye. “You gotta figure this out. We need you.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry.”

Bones shrugged, leaving the Commander to stare at the ceiling with his new, heavy guilt until Crash asked quietly, “How cold is it?”

“It’s not cold at all! Bones doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You’re going to want to bring some socks though.“


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Crash eagerly entered the lab with his arms full, rolling out his sleeping bag right next to the Commander’s ramshackle nest. He glanced around the lab for a second before setting down a video game console and a small television.

“Look! I stole it from the lounge while Bones wasn’t looking.” The Commander grinned, glad to have a distraction. After a few hours of intense sidescrolling action Crash wiped his face blearily and sighed. “I can’t play anymore. You win.”

“Yessss.” The Commander curled his fist tight around the controller before letting it drop to the floor with a clatter and slumping into his pillow.

Crash nodded his head in Jaime’s direction. "Do you think he’s gonna wake up?”

“Well he’s twitching about as much as he was last week.”

“That’s… probably good.”

“His mouth was doing something the other day and I thought I heard him talking…” The Commander glanced over at the charging station, his expression suddenly dull.

Crash leant forward, waiting for the Commander to finish his thought but it never came. He finally broke the silence. “Um, maybe we should go to bed.”

“Oh. Sure, yeah, you’re right.” He sighed and got up to turn off the main light. The charging station continued to blink and flicker, illuminating the laboratory intermittently. “Sorry, it’s pretty bright.”

He gingerly navigated the mess of the floor and the rustling of fabric filled the lab as he settled back into the nest. Crash stared at the ceiling for a while, waiting to drift off, but the flashes of light and incessant hum of machinery made it difficult. He glanced over and the Commander had his eyes closed but his breathing was unsteady.

“Hey…Do you ever think about home?” He said quietly.

“Of course.” He replied instantly. “Don’t worry, now we’ve got superpowers we’ll be back before you know it.”

“Yeah, we’ve got superpowers.” Crash chuckled to himself. “And what’s your superpower again? You’re gonna have to remind me.”

“Beating you in video games.”

“Can’t wait to go back.” He stretched and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his sleeping bag. “I miss the surf.”

“I miss my old bed. Even sleeping on the beach was better than this.”

Crash snorted. “Maybe it’s because you’re on a heap of junk.”

“Don’t diss my handiwork. Besides, it’s more of a pile than a heap.”

“But you’ve been in here ages. It’s pretty uncomfy. Really uncomfy.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know.” He shrugged half heartedly. “I figure he’ll wake up soon.”

“Heh, I don’t remember you being so worried about the rest of us. I got messed up by the Professor too, see I got a scar and all-“

"Don’t- Yes, I’ve seen it.” He waved away Crash’s uncovered torso, before sighing and rubbing his neck. “C’mon, it wasn’t like that. I was worried about you guys, too, it’s just-”

“It’s just that you like Jaime best, yeah I know.” He interrupted loudly.

“Crash, look-” The Commander huffed out a long sigh, unsure of what to say.

He suddenly snorted and let out bark of laughter. “Aw, I’m just teasing. It’s okay, you’re not my best friend.”

“Great. Thanks.”

“S'true.”

“But you’re not supposed to tell me! You’re supposed to say ‘You’re my best friend and I love you very much.’ Protect my feelings a little, man.”

“I dunno, I don’t love my best friend…” Crash trailed off as the realisation hit him, drawing in a small breath. He rolled over to face him. “You like Jaime, don’t you?” His voice was low but excited.

“Of course I like Jaime.” He murmured tiredly, shuffling idly with the blankets. He said it without thinking, eyes going wide when he did stop to think about it. He made eye contact, hoping that Crash wasn’t paying attention but Crash was looking at him very intently, eyebrow raised. “You know what…I mean-” He tried to shrug, unaffected but a smile spread across his lips as he said it. Crash’s grin grew wider until the Commander finally let out a nervous laugh, shoving him in the arm. “Shut up, dude.”

He wiggled upright excitedly, poking the Commander’s shoulder with his finger. “You love Jaime.” He crooned, sing-song until the Commander swatted his hand away.

“Fine, yes. Are you done yet?”

“It’s so obvious! ‘Oh I can’t go surfing today, I’m going to go hang out with Jaimeeee.’” He stretched the last vowel, waiting for the Commander to shove him again but it never came. He was staring at the charging station. 

“…What powers do you think he’ll have?” Crash asked softly. “I think it’d be cool if he was like one of those space rover robots. Um, there was a book about it at the Professor’s but I didn’t really pay close attention. But, you know, they collect rocks and stuff?“ He paused until he felt the Commander nod. "Maybe not, I can’t see a rock retrieval claw but I mean, I’m sure he could pick up a rock.”

The Commander swallowed thickly, shifting back against his friend. “I hope he has a laser, lasers are sweet as.“ 

“Laser? Pfft, come on, rock collecting claw!”

The Commander snorted tiredly, laughter trailing off as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“Anyway, I’m sure he’ll be okay. I mean, it worked out fine before, right? The Professor knows what he’s doing.“

"Yeah. I guess.”

“I know. Don’t worry about it, bro.”

 

Jaime has been updating for weeks now, going through cycles of rebooting and testing various hardware capabilities. The Commander peered tiredly through the leftovers he’d stashed away in the lab’s small scientific fridge, barely registering the shadow that loomed over his back.

Jimmy leant in close to his ear. “Hi.”

He turned, staring in disbelief. “Jaime, you’re awake!” He pulled him into a desperate hug, fingers feeling for familiar bones under skin but finding none, his body seeming denser as the Commander hugged him. His rashguard smelt sterile, the synthetic skin of his neck distinctly chemical. 

“Jimmy.” He said firmly, pulling back. “Don’t feel bad, Professor programmed me to respond to both. I’m sure you know, but we can’t keep using those names.” He smiled. “Besides, I’m hardly Jaime anymore.”

“R-right.” His stomach wrenched and he almost wanted to go be alone and mope for a while. But Jimmy was finally there and he sucked in a breath, a million things he needed to say sitting on his tongue.

"Where are the others?”

“Uh, around. They’re fine, don’t-”

He was already walking towards the door. “I need to see them.”

He found Jimmy only a few steps away, stuck in the hallway with the others crowded around him, entangled in a big, complicated group hug.

“Jaime!”

“Jimmy. Remember?“

“Hey, hey, Jimmy!” Crash exclaimed. “Guess what my new name is!”

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Is it…Crash?”

“How’d you know?“ Crash narrowed his eyes at the Commander. "Did you tell him? That’s not fair!”

“No, the Professor programmed me to know. I know lots of things I didn’t before.”

 

They got pizza and settled to watch TV. And it was like nothing had ever happened, the others bickering and joking and completely at ease, with no further mention of the fact that it was a fucking miracle that their friend was alive. The others seemed happy enough asking Jimmy what he could see through (‘Everything’) and what he could laser (‘Almost everything’) and apparently that was enough and things were okay now. He was stuck waiting again; for someone else to ask if he’d retained all his memories, for Jimmy to scoop him up and tell him it was all okay, for closure that wasn’t coming. 

Eaglebones broke his concentration with a nudge to the shoulder. 

"What’s up your butt? Jimmy’s fine. Or are you mad you might have to start actually doing stuff again?”

“Nothing’s up my butt. God.” He snapped, louder and nastier than he’d wanted it to sound. He regretted it instantly and Eaglebones was glaring at him but everything was building up, leaving him choked and heavy in the chest - he wouldn’t be able to speak without sounding like he was going to cry. The other conversations hit a quiet point as he stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Crash broke the awkward silence. “We should go see what’s he’s upset about.”

“He’s upset about being a big jerk, that’s all.” Eaglebones muttered, curling back into the lounge.

“I thought he’d be happy. I mean, we’re all together again.” Ricky said.

“I’ll go see. All this robot stuff is a little overwhelming. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Jimmy found him brooding in the lab. “Are you okay?”

He crossed his arms tight to his chest and scoffed. “Am I okay? You’re the one who’s had all his bits taken out. I’m fine.” Jimmy nodded slowly, waiting for the awkward silence to become too much, The Commander sighing tiredly and glancing away.

“What about you?” It was barely intonated as a question and before Jimmy could respond, the Commander was blurting out: “Did …did you miss me?” He almost seemed to regret saying it, hunching in on himself and keeping his gaze squarely on the floor. The lab was silent until Jimmy drew in a breath, about to answer him. “I missed you.” He interrupted quietly, eyes flickering up to look at him. Jimmy sighed and slid an arm around his waist, sidling close.

The Commander’s stance softened and he nudged Jimmy with his forehead as he turned to face him. He swallowed, glancing up to look him in the eye and the next instant was pressed right into Jimmy’s chest, his head nestled into his neck. “I missed you. I missed you so much, I didn’t know if you were going to be okay.” The words spilled out in a rush against Jimmy’s skin, relief clear in his voice as he clutched him tight.

“I’m okay.”

“I thought he might’ve done something to your heart or your brain and you wouldn’t…you might not remember.“ He sniffed into Jimmy’s shoulder. "You didn’t seem happy to see me.” It sounded as awful and pitiful as he’d expected.

“Well technically I don’t have a heart anymore, it’s a series of valves and pumps.” He could feel the Commander shaking, whether he was laughing or crying Jimmy wasn’t quite sure. “I had to see that everyone was okay first, it’s part of my programming.” He said quietly. “I don’t really get a say.”

“Oh, right. That.” A wave of nausea hit him as he noticed the light scarring disappearing under his helmet. “What’s it like?”

He blinked a few times in thought. “…You know sometimes when you’re dreaming, you find yourself doing something really weird, like, it’s okay, you know you’re supposed to be doing it, but you can’t figure out why? It’s like that. My brain just knows to do stuff now, y'know…robot stuff.” He shrugged and rolled his hand dismissively.

Embarrassed, he groaned and buried his head in Jimmy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I forgot.” He grimaced and sighed. “I mean I didn’t forget, but…you don’t look like a robot.”

“Really?”

“Well, except your hands and stuff, they’re a bit clankier than they used to be, I guess.”

“So you did miss me?”

“I definitely missed you.” Jimmy murmured warmly, nuzzling against his ear.

“Good.” Grinning widely, he pulled back, rubbing away one last wet spot with the back of his hand. “Y'know I think I missed you more, ‘cause you weren’t even awake. I had to wait and watch you in that stupid tube. I don’t think yours really counts.”

"That explains all the junk on the floor then.” The mess of blankets sagged as Jimmy brushed the side with his foot.

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned as he settled into the lumpy pillows, patting the tiny spare space next to him. “You should’ve seen it to start, it was pretty much just a blanket and a pillow case.”

Jimmy snorted and laid down, before he knew it the Commander was sidling up next to him and resting on his chest, listening to the quiet hum of his internal mechanics.

“So, what robot powers do you have?”

“Laser. I can see through stuff, super strength, robot brain. I think I can play music now.”

“Can you predict lottery results?” He asked slowly, squinting off into the distance as though formulating a plan.

“No.”

“Lame.”

“Still better than your power." 

"Shut up!” He pinched at Jimmy’s side and curled in closer to his chest, giggling as Jimmy squirmed. “Still ticklish I see.” He smiled. “Y'know, this is what I wanted.”

“For me to rag on your lack of powers?”

“Be serious, robot. Like a big romance type deal, couple-y stuff. Heartfelt reunion.”

“You were mad that I didn’t scoop you up and kiss you straight away?”

“Maybe.” He sing-songed. “Come to think of it, you haven’t even smooched me once.”

“Sorry.” Jimmy lifted his chin and leant down to kiss him, the Commander propping himself up on one elbow to meet him halfway. He grinned and pulled him closer, their lips meeting desperately, like they’d been apart for years. Jimmy’s hands clutched his back and rubbed through his hair, their movements becoming easy and comfortable, the Commander finally pulling back and giving him one last peck. 

“That’s a good start.” He yawned. “Roll over, we’re going to bed.”

“Don’t you want to sleep in a real bed?”

“No. No, just tonight. C'mon, I missed you. My back can take it. The pile can withstand another night.” He patted the side of it with his palm and part of it collapsed.

“Alright. I need to charge later.”

“You’ve been in that thing for months, I figured I’d never have to charge you again.” He slung an arm around Jimmy’s belly and settled in. “Okay, back to your powers. What’s your programming regarding rock collecting and do you have a claw for it?”

“What? No.” He laughed.

“Knew it. Can you turn into a giant mecha?”

“Maybe later.”


End file.
